A Different Kind Of Magic
by Junior BLD
Summary: Junior will do anything to keep his secret from falling into the wrong hands. He even hides it from Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, his only friends from that universe. But, when the anti-fairies become suspicious of him, will Junior face his fear? And why is there no Anti-Junior? Rated K for fantasy violence.


**A/N: Hi, guys! So, this story does make small references to Nintendo in this chapter, but they didn't feel big enough for me to put the story on the cross-over section of the site. I may move it once I post future chapters, though.**

 **So, anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

"Thanks for taking us to outer space, Junior!" Jennifer said enthusiastically as I flew through the stars, levitating my friends and sister in a magic blue bubble.

"No problem!" I replied, thinking that this was by far one of the best things about being the universe protector.

Since I had just gotten my superpowers a month and a half ago, I was still adjusting to this change. I promised my friends a trip to space a while ago, but I had been really busy learning about Hyrule, Ember, the Mushroom kingdom and so many other worlds that I didn't have much time for fun these past few weeks.

"Ooh!" Angel exclaimed suddenly, pointing to something in the distance. "That's my favorite planet!"

"Saturn's your favorite?" I asked my sister. Angel nodded and gazed in awe at the magnificent gas giant.

"Junior?" Matt inquired as we soared past Saturn's icy rings. He thought for a minute on how to phrase his question, then spoke. "Don't you ever get lonely out here sometimes?"

"Yeah," Jennifer chimed in. "I mean there aren't any other kids with the power to travel to other universes, are there?"

"Do you really think there could be others with powers like Junior's?" Matt asked curiously. "That would be pretty cool."

I slowed to a stop in the sea of stars to consider Matt's question. "Honestly, I never thought about it before." I answered. "But, I guess it does get kind of lonely."

We had been flying through the Solar System a little while longer when the communicator on my wrist sounded.

"Junior." Akaela said urgently. "You need to go visit Dimsdale right away. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda might need your help."

"What? That world?" I asked nervously. I had only been there a few times, and most of my visits consisted of going to the pink, puffy, cloud that was Fairy World and learning how to use magic under Jorgen Von Strangle's instruction. But, I was pretty excited when Akaela told me I was going to be able to help some fairies and their godchild.

"Yes, that world." Akaela said, a hint of amusement in her voice. I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do my best." I promised sincerely.

I turned to my friends and sister, who were still floating in the magic bubble. "Sorry to cut the fun short, but I have to go!" I informed.

I transported my power proofed fairy wand to me and poofed Matt, Jennifer, and Angel back to our world. Then, I used my watch communicator to locate Timmy and his godparents.

When I had found them, I transformed into a fairy and transported myself to Timmy, who was driving with his mom and dad. I joined Cosmo and Wanda in their disguise on Timmy's handheld video game.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Junior!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda replied casually.

The three of them didn't really think anything of me suddenly appearing from time to time. They probably assumed I was at the Fairy Academy when I wasn't with them. Either way, this was good because it kept the secret of my powers and the existence of other worlds from falling into the wrong hands.

"Are we at the amusement park yet, Dad?" Timmy asked his father, who was driving pretty slowly.

"Don't be in such a rush, Timmy." His father cautioned. "It is Friday the thirteenth, which means we have to be extra careful today."

"Safety first, sweetie." Timmy's mom chimed in from the front seat. I looked out the window just as a purple truck passed us by, but it looked like it was only going twenty miles an hour. Was this much caution really necessary?

But then Wanda spoke up, and I wondered if the fairies knew something that Timmy, or I, did not.

"We really shouldn't rush, Timmy." The pink haired fairy said as we zapped a sharp toothed red monster in Timmy's game.

"Yeah! What's the big hurry, anyway?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"We're going to Adrena-Land, the greatest amusement park on Earth!" Timmy announced triumphantly, looking pretty thrilled.

"Sounds awesome!" I cried excitedly.

The scene on Timmy's game switched to an ocean layout and a giant, purple octopus challenged us. We fairies spent the car ride battling vicious creatures in Timmy's game, which, to me, was way more fun than doing it in real life.

When we arrived at the amusement park, Timmy and his parents got out of the car and Cosmo, Wanda, and I changed into green, pink, and blue colored balloons. One great thing about being someone's fairy is that you can get into the amusement park absolutely free!

"This is going to be great!" Timmy exclaimed excitedly. His parents even let him wander around the park on his own, which meant that we had the place to ourselves.

Today seemed like it was going to be a pretty fun day, but then why had Akaela sent me here?

"Whoa! Watch where you're stepping!" Cosmo warned, noticing that Timmy had come inches away from stepping on a crack in the sidewalk. Cosmo, Wanda, and I lifted the ten-year-old into the air to avoid the next few cracks in the concrete.

"Oh, come on! That's just some crazy superstition!" Timmy said, not understanding why his godparents were so concerned.

"Watch it, Timmy." Wanda warned. "On Friday the thirteenth, the anti-fairies escape from Fairy World and cause bad luck everywhere."

"Anti-fairies?" I asked, wondering if that was what Akaela warned me about.

"Yeah," Cosmo continued to explain. "They're like regular fairies, only anti! And Friday the thirteenth is their Christmas."

We landed Timmy on the sidewalk again, thinking, or rather hoping, the day would pass without too much trouble. But, after Timmy's favorite ride was closed down and three others were broken beyond repair, Timmy's fantasy of a perfect day was far from realized.

"For someone who said they don't believe in bad luck, you're sure getting a lot of it." I remarked.

"I don't believe in luck, but I will subscribe to the theory of horribly inconvenient circumstances." Timmy responded. "I mean look at all these awesome rides! They can't all break down! I'm gonna stay positive!"

But, at that moment, Timmy accidentally bumped into a guy wearing a giant salt shaker costume, knocking him over. There was aloud rumbling noise as every last ride in the amusement park was destroyed in a massive park-sized earthquake.

"New theory. I'm having bad luck." Timmy said, having been made a believer. "That's it! I wish my bad luck would stop!"

I was about to wave my wand to grant the wish when Wanda spoke.

"Uh, Timmy," she said. "We're not allowed to interfere with anti-fairies."

"Wait, so we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing while the anti-fairies destroy the place?" I asked skeptically.

Cosmo and Wanda stared at me in silence, and I took that as a 'yes', but, having had to deal with a few enemy invasions before, I knew that standing aside and doing nothing was absolutely the wrong thing to do.

Timmy glanced around the wrecked remains of the amusement park rides. "Well, where are they?" he inquired. "I don't see any anti fairies here."

"You can only see them with these anti fairy goggles!" Wanda waved her wand and a pair of goggles with a beeping tracking device appeared over Timmy's eyes.

"Hey! I can see one!" Timmy exclaimed. "Why are they picking on me?"

"Oh, they pick on everybody." Wanda said. "But, on Friday the 13, they slip away from Fairy World and cause trouble. See?"

A few feet away a dark fairy-like figure waved its wand. A black cat appeared and walked by a nearby snack stand. Seconds later, the snack stand was crushed by a giant boulder.

"That's terrible!" Timmy cried in shock.

"I know!" I answered, my teeth clenched. I couldn't just stand by and watch all this mischievous magic. We had to do something.

Without another word, Timmy walked up to one of the anti-fairies floating near him. "Hey, you! Stop causing bad luck and ruining my day!" he ordered.

But, before Timmy could finish his sentence, the anti-fairy poofed away.

"I want to talk to those anti fairies right now!" Timmy demanded.

Realizing we had no other option, Cosmo, Wanda, and I waved our wands and opened a portal to Fairy World. The four of us quickly dove through the swirling, pink, light before it vanished, Cosmo, Wanda, and I having changed into fairies on the way.

"Hey! We're in Fairy World!" Timmy exclaimed, gazing in awe at the magic buildings and pink clouds that made up most of the enchanted world. "But, where are the anti-fairies?"

"Over there!" Cosmo exclaimed, pointing to a secluded zone that was separated from the rest of Fairy World by a huge barrier.

The barrier that held the Anti-fairies back was made out of the same glass as the goggles on Timmy's face. Thousands of dark, fairy-like creatures were trapped behind the enchanted wall. Each anti fairy had dark blue skin, pointy front teeth, and bat wings. Though they were imprisoned and unable to use magic, they still looked kind of intimidating.

"And Jorgen's guarding the door!" Wanda observed, pointing to the muscular fairy drill sergeant.

"Of course I am!" Jorgen said as we walked closer. "If those anti fairies want to get to Earth, they'll have to go through me!"

"They already have gotten through." Timmy pointed out.

"Not my shift." Jorgen said.

Timmy walked closer to the barrier, but Jorgen slammed his giant magic wand down in front of us, stopping Timmy's advance. "No one is allowed in Anti Fairy World!" the muscular fairy shouted.

"Then I wish they were all out here!" Timmy demanded, his frustration getting the better of him.

"No!" Wanda cried as Cosmo waved his wand to grant the wish. Even I, being fairly new to this world, knew that that was a very big mistake.

"No!" Jorgen yelled, stepping forward to stop him.

But, the moment Jorgen stepped away from the door, all the anti-fairies behind the glass got together in a huge cluster and burst free of their prison!

"Hey!- I wanna- Listen, you- I want to have a word with-!" Timmy said, trying to grab the anti-fairies' attention. The dark creatures just zoomed by, cheering for their newfound freedom and not giving Timmy the time of day.

"Why won't they stop?" Timmy asked, frustrated.

"Actually, Timothy, why should we?" we all heard a familiar voice ask.

"Cosmo?" Timmy asked, squinting to see where the disembodied voice came from. Then he lowered his goggles over his face again and saw the two dark figures floating in front of him.

"I'm the anti-fairy Cosmo!" Anti-Cosmo corrected, speaking with a British accent. "I am not unintelligent in any manner what so ever!" To prove his point, he conjured up a cup of tea and took a drink.

"And I'm the anti-Wanda!" the other anti-fairy introduced with a country accent. "I'm incredibly not smart and eat with my feet!" She waved her wand, poofed up a sandwich and took a bite.

"You see," Anti Cosmo explained. "We've been trapped behind that barrier for centuries, but we knew that someday, a child would have his fairies bring him here and wish all of us free! You're our hero!"

The two anti-fairies were about to fly away when Anti Cosmo stopped. He hovered closer to me, staring with fascination, as if he felt the power I possessed. "Well, well. Who's this?" he asked. "I don't believe we've met."

"Uh, I'm Junior." I answered hesitantly, wondering what he wanted with me.

"Hmm," Anti Cosmo said thoughtfully. "I don't believe there is an Anti-Junior. Why do you suppose that is?"

I gripped my wand tighter, trying to calm down enough to think of what to say to the inquisitive anti fairy. "Uh- I don't know why that would be." I said as innocently as I could. I had to steer the conversation out of these dangerous waters.

Anti-Cosmo looked closely at me for a moment, his green eyes gazing deeply into my blue ones. "I see." He said, though he didn't sound entirely convinced. What would I do if this enemy found out who I truly was?

The two anti-fairies grinned menacingly, then flew away to join their companions in the skies.

"Oh, man. This is really bad, isn't it?" Timmy asked once they were gone.

"I'll say!" Cosmo agreed.

"Hey, what did Anti Cosmo mean that there's no Anti Junior?" Wanda asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

"We can worry about that later!" I said urgently, eager to change the subject. "Right now, we've got to go back to Earth and stop them!"

"Why do we have to go?" Timmy asked. "Jorgen can do it better than any of us!"

"Jorgen! You have to get them back!" Wanda informed urgently.

"And I will!" Jorgen declared. "I will use every erg of my awesome fairy powers to-"

But, just then, a horn sounded and Jorgen frowned. "Shift's over. Your problem." He said, and with that, the muscular fairy went on break, whistling to himself as he walked away.

"I guess it's up to us!" Timmy said boldly.

"Right!" I agreed, and I re-conjured the portal back to Earth.

"Aw, man! The anti-fairies are gone!" Timmy observed, scanning the partially destroyed amusement park.

"And look! Everyone's had bad luck!" Cosmo cried in shock.

"The whole world's falling apart!" I cried, looking at a conveniently placed big screen television. In Parris, a guy in a giant salt shaker costume fell face first against the Eifel Tower, and the tall building immediately toppled over. A giant boulder demolished a pyramid in Egypt, and the U.S. president accidentally pressed a big, red, button that launched a large rocket.

"We've gotta get the anti-fairies back to Fairy World!" Timmy declared.

"How are we going to find them?" Wanda asked.

"We're not." Timmy said. "We'll make them come to us."

Knowing what Timmy had in mind, Cosmo, Wanda, and I waved our wands and poofed all of us to a barren desert.

"This looks safe enough." I mused, scanning our surroundings to be sure there weren't any people or animals around.

"The anti-fairies have to go where bad luck happens, right?" Timmy asked, trying to make a point.

"Right," Cosmo and Wanda said, a bit confused as to what their godchild was planning.

"Let's get unlucky." Timmy said, and informed us of the rest of his plan.

"The more bad luck we cause, the more anti fairies will have to come here!" He explained as he ran under some ladders we had poofed up. "And once they're here, we'll trick them back into Anti Fairy World!"

Timmy tipped the salt out of a bunch of shakers and shot arrows at some mirrors, shattering them. Then, he looked to his godparents to provide the icing on the bad luck cake.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and an enormous, black cat stomped past Timmy, shaking the ground with every step.

Timmy placed the anti-fairy goggles over his eyes, and we fairies readied our wands. Our timing had to be perfect, otherwise we would fail, and based on what I had seen the anti-fairies do to Timmy's world, failure wasn't an option.

Anti-Cosmo had brought his entire army of anti-fairies along, but Timmy and the rest of us were ready. As the anti-fairies advanced closer, I gripped my wand tighter to keep from trembling. To my astonishment and fear, I noticed for a brief moment that Anti Cosmo had fixed his gaze directly on me, as if I was his next target.

With a wave of our wands, Cosmo, Wanda, and I created the portal to Fairy World, and all the unsuspecting anti fairies flew straight into it! I followed them for a moment, just to see if Jorgen could handle them from here.

"Hey! That kid tricked us back into Anti Fairy World!" Anti-Wanda complained.

"Don't worry! We'll get back!" Anti-Cosmo affirmed confidently. "Who's going to stop us?"

At that moment, the break horn sounded and Jorgen appeared, looking furious! "So many anti bones, so little time!" he said. All the anti-fairies, who were confident and cocky a moment ago, now screamed in fear.

I poofed back to the amusement park with Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. "Well, everything's fine now." I said once Timmy wished the world back to normal. "I'm going to let you enjoy your day with your family!"

Timmy looked as if he wanted to ask me something, but instead, he just shrugged and said goodbye. I smiled and waved, then used magic to transport myself back to my home in my universe.

"Well, that was interesting." I stated, flopping onto the couch. "I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to have to deal with those anti fairies again later."

"That's right." Akaela said through my watch. "So, for now, just try to keep your powers hidden as much as possible, just until you know what you're up against."

"Okay," I answered. I knew I had to be ready in case the anti-fairies decided to attack again, but until then, I had many other universes to visit and many more things to learn. It was a good thing Friday the thirteenth didn't come around too often.

A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Feel free to leave a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **If you want to read more of Junior's and Anti-Junior's adventures, feel free to visit my profile!**


End file.
